A Beautiful Mishap
by Kristen3
Summary: Pregnancy has Daphne feeling huge and tired, until an incident with David makes her realize what really matters. One-shot.


Daphne sighed. This pregnancy was going to be the end of her, she just knew it. She was feeling tired and huge almost all the time now. No amount of reassurance from Niles would convince her that she was still beautiful. She had even begun to yell at him, as if her condition were a punishment, rather than the beginning of another miracle.

Slowly she made her way downstairs. She was grateful that David wasn't a toddler anymore. He was only five, but he was advanced for his age. This meant he didn't need Daphne as he used to, which was a blessing these days. He was usually content to play by himself most of the time. Though he had a bit of the Moon boys in him now and then, Daphne trusted him to not do anything too dangerous or stupid, such as playing with matches.

But then Daphne opened the kitchen door and saw her son carrying a large bowl in his hands. He froze in his tracks when he saw her enter. He'd been heading toward the stove. Daphne was astonished. Didn't he know better than to do something like this? "David Martin Crane, what are you doing?!"

David just looked at her, not sure what to do or say. Suddenly, he lost his grip on the bowl. It fell to the ground, and watery cookie dough began to flow across the floor. "I'm sorry, Mommy! I just wanted to make you feel better!"

When her son began to cry, Daphne forgot about his misbehavior. His words had taken her completely by surprise. She went to him, taking him in her arms at once. "Sh, it's OK."

David's sobs began to subside gradually. "Daddy said you were tired all the time 'cause of the baby. I thought maybe if I made you some cookies, you might feel better. Cookies always make me feel better!"

Daphne knew this mess would need to be cleaned up. But that could wait. "Oh, David. I'm the one who's sorry. Getting ready to have a baby isn't easy." That was clear from the way her back ached as she bent over. "I haven't been very nice to you _or_ to Daddy lately. It was so thoughtful of you to try to cheer me up. Your dad used to do things like that for me all the time."

"Really?" David asked.

"He sure did," Daphne replied. "That was one of the reasons I married him." She looked at the floor. "Go fetch me some paper towels so we can clean this up."

David did as she asked. He helped her clean up the mess he'd made, and the floor was good as new in no time.

"David? Daphne?" Niles' voice could be heard in the living room. David took off at once. Daphne stood, wincing as she did so. Then she walked straight into the living room and greeted her husband with a passionate kiss.

Niles smiled when the kiss finally ended. "To what do I owe this extraordinary pleasure?"

"Oh, Darling, I love you, and I'm so sorry for being cross with you. I don't know how you ever put up with me!"

"My love, I promised to take care of you no matter what. After all, you _are _carrying my future son or daughter." He put his hand on her abdomen. He already loved the child inside.

Daphne sighed at the look in his eyes. Suddenly, she felt beautiful. How was Niles able to see past all of her faults and love her just as she was? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw David, still watching them in silence. She turned to him, grinning. "How would you like to spend the night with Grandpa and Ronee?"

David nodded enthusiastically. "That would be cool!" He excitedly took off toward his room to pack his things.

"Well, that was unexpected," Niles said. "I would ask what brought this on, but it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're happy." He kissed her forehead.

David returned a moment later, suitcase in hand. "I'm all ready to go, Mom!"

Daphne nearly laughed. He never got ready for school this fast! "Tomorrow, after we pick you up, how about you and I make cookies together?"

"You mean it?" Daphne nodded. "That would be awesome!" David threw his arms around Daphne's waist as best he could.

Daphne wiped a tear from her eye. She'd never felt happier or more loved than right now, when she was surrounded by the most important people to her. She looked at her stomach. She couldn't wait to meet the child she carried. Mishaps like what had happened today were bound to happen even more frequently with two children. But she didn't mind, because mishaps usually lead to priceless memories.

**The End**


End file.
